


Piegi

by Wirka



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 14:22:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14956301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wirka/pseuds/Wirka
Summary: Abażur 2.0; Ten tekst już podczas powstawania zaczął się robić zupełnie inny niż miał być... ale nic na to nie poradzę. Opublikowany, ponieważ nawet gdy ktoś pali mosty, staram się dotrzymywać obietnic składanych przed pożarem.Cytowane: "Piękno jak nóż" (Mozart, l'opera rock), z wykonania dla studia Accantus





	Piegi

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Abażur](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10855173) by [Olgie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olgie/pseuds/Olgie). 



_"Czyżby Bóg dał mi mój talent,_  
_żeby móc się moim kosztem bawić?_  
_Czyżby chciał, stworzyć mnie narzędziem,_  
_bym mógł, dostrzec czyjś geniusz?_  
_Ta harmonia doskonała_  
_jest jak niegojąca rana_  
_czyste piękno tak bosko brzmi,_  
_jest jak trucizna we krwi."_

Wiadomość przychodzi pierwsza. Zwykłe opóźnienie sieci. Sherlock wie, że załączona grafika pojawi się za chwilę, czeka więc, wpatrzony w ekran telefonu.

_Rozpoznajesz te piegi, Sherly? JM_

Cztery słowa. Dwadzieścia pięć liter, trzydzieści znaków, trzydzieści dwa licząc inicjały. Tygodnie czekał na wiadomość, na jakikolwiek znak, zaproszenie do zabawy. I dostaje to. Cztery słowa. Dwadzieścia pięć liter, trzydzieści znaków, trzydzieści dwa licząc inicjały. 

_Rozpoznajesz te piegi, Sherly? JM_

Piegi. Nie lubił piegów. Były skazą, zwykłą, genetycznie uwarunkowana zmianą skórną, zależną od posiadania odpowiedniego wariantu genu MC1R w locus 16q24.3, kodującego receptor dla melanokortyny. Bywały powiązane ze skłonnością do poparzeń słonecznych, z nowotworami kolczystokomórkowymi, a także podstawnokomórkowymi skóry. Oraz zespołem Peutza-Jeghersa. Czy to miał zdiagnozować na zdjęciu, które wciąż nie docierało?

_Rozpoznajesz te piegi, Sherly? JM_

Plik wczytuje się dokładnie siedem sekund po nadejściu mms-a. Zdjęcie jakiegoś pokoju. Żadnej twarzy, ręki, pleców, ani fragmentu człowieka, którego musiałby rozpoznać. Żadnego obrazu. Kawałek kominka, ceglanego, stawianego na zamówienie i jedynie stylizowanego na stary, niezbyt dobra robota. Ściany pokryte tapetą, błękitną w motyle i ważki, w brytyjskim stylu, choć raczej nie produkowaną na miejscu. Sprowadzana. Włochy, lub Węgry, musiałby jej dotknąć, aby się upewnić. Mała lampa, krzywa, z rzeźbionym, drewnianym... Lampa. Ręcznie zszyty abażur, rozświetlony pojedynczą żarówką. Krzywe szwy, choć można było zauważyć, że niewprawna ręka próbowała wykonać swoją pracę jak najlepiej, gdy łączyła warstwy... czego? Dlaczego to zdjęcie było tak niewyraźne?

_Lubię się dzielić. WG, Newton Rd. 29. JM._

Dziesięć minut samochodem, około dwudziestu pieszo. Piętnaście, jeśli pobiegnie. Dwadzieścia cztery jeśli wtajemniczy Johna. Więcej, bo John będzie NALEGAĆ, by zadzwonić do Lestrade'a. Sherlock wybiera pośrednie rozwiązanie. Przesyła obie wiadomości na numer detektywa, rzuca telefon mniej więcej w kierunku siedzącego w fotelu doktora, po czym chwyta płaszcz i wybiega z mieszkania, doskonale wiedząc, że John zaraz go dogoni. Musi tylko mu na to pozwolić. I pozwala, dostosowując swoje tempo, skracając nieco kroki, powstrzymując się od biegu. Nie sili się na wyjaśnienia. John wie, żeby nie pytać i nie przerywać mu, gdy dorzuca kolejny kawałek układanki na wielką tablicę pokrywającą niemal całą prawą ścianę umysłowego pałacu. 

Doktor podąża jego śladem i razem wpadają przez żeliwną furtkę na podwórko. Tak blisko. Biały, piętrowy dom. Waha się pół sekundy, ale potem dostrzega, że drzwi wejściowe nie są domknięte. Ignoruje więc pytanie, którym John przerywa ciszę, wbiega po schodach, do sieni i dalej, do salonu. Dopada do lampy i zamiera.

Tkanki są świeże, choć zostały niewprawnie spreparowane. Żarówka wciąż się świeci, uwydatniając niedoskonałości, różnice w grubości, krzywe szwy. A jednak jest w niej coś co przyciąga... Sherlock przerzuca kartotekę ze spisem seryjnych morderców skalpujących swe ofiary. Ale nie, robota jest zbyt czysta. Inspiracja musiała sięgać innych źródeł. Dziwka z Buchenwaldu? Tak, to mogło być to. Sherlock wiedział doskonale, że do tej pory nie znaleziono rzekomo produkowanych na rozkaz Ilse Koch abażurów z ludzkiej skóry. Niemniej ten, który za takowy podawano, wyglądał łudząco podobnie. Łudząco, ale nie idealnie. Widział wszak szwy. Dlaczego Moriarty na to pozwolił? Co chciał osiągnąć, ukazując mu tą... skazę na upiornej doskonałości?

— Czy to jest... Sherlock? Boże... to ludzka skóra — szepce John.

— Oczywiście, że tak. Ale dlaczego zszył ją tak krzywo? — pyta głośno, nie bacząc na to, jak źle zabrzmią jego słowa dla bardziej przyziemnego umysłu. Symetria jest taka nudna – śpiewa jeden z głosów w jego głowie. Każde posunięcie Moriarty'ego niosło ze sobą jakieś objawienie. Genialną zagadkę, czysty, nieposkromiony chaos, który w swym nieładzie sięgał ideału. Co miało czynić tę lampę kolejnym dziełem? Ludzka skóra to za mało...

Sherlock obchodzi lampę, chcąc obejrzeć ją ze wszystkich stron, nie dotykając jednak, by nie naruszyć dowodu. Lestrade i tak będzie musiał zastraszyć połowę komisariatu by w papierach nie znalazła się wzmianka o tym, że on i John byli tu pierwsi.

Słyszy syreny radiowozów. Będą tu za niespełna minutę, co daje mu ostatnie kilkadziesiąt sekund na oględziny, zanim Lestrade zażąda wyjaśnień. Pochyla się bliżej, by przeanalizować... _Dlaczego ignorujesz piegi, Sherly?_ — pyta Moriarty. Sherlock ma ochotę warknąć na niego, by po prostu się zamknął. Nie mają znaczenia. To tylko kolejna skaza. Czy o to mu chodziło? Pokazać, że każda doskonałość jest skażona, jeśli dobrze ją oświetlić? Czy lampa to Sherlock, czy może sam James?

— Sherlock... spójrz na te piegi — mówi drżący głos i tym razem to nie jest pogłos Moriarty'ego w myślach Holmesa. 

_Rozpoznajesz te piegi, Sherly? JM_

Duża plama w kształcie łzy. Dwie mniejsze, niemal stykające się ze sobą. I kolejna obok, jak dźgnięcie pióra... Oczywiście, że je zna. Rozpoznał je, gdy tylko pochylił się nad lampą. JAK on to zrobił? Nałożył pigment na skórę? Nie mógł przecież znaleźć tak idealnej kopii. Identyczne mutacje nie występowały w naturze. Więc jak...

— Sherlock! — John podnosi głos. To znaczy, że Lestrade wszedł do środka i zapewne o coś go pyta, ale ten głos, jak wiele innych natrętnych dźwięków, Holmes wyciszył zupełnie.

Nie. Barwnik nie został nałożony na rozciągnięte włókna skóry. Był tam już wcześniej. Może je wytatuował? Nie. Nie potrzebny był mikroskop, by odrzucić i tę myśl. A gdy odrzucić to, co niemożliwe, wszystko pozostałe, choćby najbardziej nieprawdopodobne, musi być prawdą.

— Stój. — Jednym, ochrypłym słowem zatrzymuje w miejscu Lestrade'a i dwóch jego techników, zmierzających w stronę lampy. Wyciąga dłoń, a John po prostu podaje mu telefon.

— Nie odbiera — mówi John, który tym razem myślał równie szybko, może nawet szybciej niż on. Te kilka dźwięków nie niesie Sherlockowi żadnej wiążącej informacji. Musi sprawdzić. Sam wybiera numer i czeka. Sygnał. Kolejny. Pięć. Dziesięć...

_— Cześć, kochany! Jak podoba ci się mój abażur?_

Telefon upada na podłogę. Sherlock patrzy na piegi, na ten jeden, konkretny układ plamek, który znał od zawsze. Który irytował go za każdym razem, gdy na nie patrzył. Kolana uginają się pod nim, a John reaguje nieco zbyt wolno, by go przytrzymać. A może to podłoga się ugięła? Próbuje zamknąć świat, ograniczyć go do wnętrza umysłu, jak zawsze, gdy rzeczywistość stawała się zbyt przytłaczająca. Ale tym razem się nie udaje. Całe piętro Pałacu wali się, a budynek trzęsie się w posadach.

Niski, chrapliwy, irytujący dźwięk wypełnia przestrzeń wokół niego, wdziera się do mózgu, tłumi myśli. Bardziej wie, niż czuje, że to on krzyczy. Bez słów, bo w Pałacu Umysłu nie było teraz słów. Tylko czysta, wściekła, zalewająca świat czerwienią furia. Ale jego usta są zamknięte. Nikt nie może go usłyszeć, szczególnie nie ON.

John mówi do niego, cicho i monotonnie. Tu też nie ma słów. Tylko długa fala lekko drżącego dźwięku, który brzmi jak kołysanka, jak te słowa, którym rodzice pocieszają zranione dzieci. Czy tym jest w tej chwili? Kilkuletnim chłopcem, którego ciało walczyło z szokiem, a mózg nie przyjmował kolejnych danych, zupełnie przeciążony?

Coś się zmienia. W pobliżu pojawia się kolejny człowiek, a Sherlock podrywa się do góry, jak zwierzę szykujące się do ataku.

— NIE! — warczy na jednego z techników, który podszedł zbyt blisko do... lampy.

— Sherlock, musisz stąd wyjść — mówi Lestrade tonem, którego prawie nigdy u niego nie słyszy. Nieznoszącym sprzeciwu, policyjnym trybem rozkazującym.

Wszystkie możliwe scenariusze przebiegają mu przed oczyma w tempie błyskawicy. Wie, że musi pozwolić go zabrać. Im, jak zwykle, nie wystarczy jakże widoczna teraz, naga, okrutna prawda. Chcą wszystkiego dotknąć, skatalogować, opisać. Dawniej byli mu obojętni, co najwyżej rój owadów uprzykrzających mu dzień swoją obecnością. Teraz jednak szczerze ich nienawidzi i gdyby mógł, zmiótłby ich wszystkich z powierzchni ziemi pstryknięciem palców. 

Wyciąga dłoń w stronę Johna, a ten podaje mu telefon, który, oczywiście, zdołał już podnieść. Jakby potrafił przewidzieć myśli Sherlocka, co samo w sobie czyniło go jedyną istotą, której nie chciał zniszczyć w tej chwili. Histeryczny śmiech wciąż dobiega z głośnika telefonu. 

— Umrzesz. — Obiecuje Holmes, zanim zrywa połączenie. I już nigdy nie mówi nic więcej.

_"zrozumiały jest twój gniew_  
_nakarm się nim, czerp z tej nienawiści_  
_poniżony, płacz i krzycz"_


End file.
